


Coded for You

by cupidty11



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was impossible to deny that they were in love. Anyone could take one quick glance and see the little 8-bit hearts that swirled around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coded for You

It was a rare enough thing, unions between video games that most of the arcade showed up to Felix and Calhoun’s wedding. In fact, one might even begin to wonder how was it that this was happening? Video game characters were code, how could they love? Perhaps they were programmed to do so. Often times that was the case. What with Mario and Peach. Pac-Man and Mrs.Pac-Man.

Only Calhoun’s back-story didn’t exactly allow for much leeway in the whole love department, what with her soul mate being eaten by a cybug. And Felix, well the Nicelanders were nice enough, but none of them had ever done it for him. And no one else outside of his game had. Until Tamora. Tamora Jean Calhoun. Gosh, even her name tickled him.

It was impossible to deny that they were in love. Anyone could take one quick glance and see the little 8-bit hearts that swirled around them. Despite the height difference, it was like they were custom made for each other. They balanced each other out in many ways. But, how it had come to be this way was far from perfect.

It had been a whirlwind. What with Ralph going turbo,cy-bugs trying to devour the world, Candy King actually being Turbo-may-he-never-return-Tastic, and a whole slew of other problems that had suddenly unfurled in an altogether splendid way though at the time it had been a complete disaster.

Along the way he’d fallen and fallen hard. It wasn’t all that difficult to see why; what with her high-definition features, smart wit, bravery, strength, how she laughed and it was rare that she did but, when it happened, jiminiey it was gorgeous and they could stay up for hours just talking about anything…

It was a little harder for Calhoun. She was rigid and as hard as her armor. Intensity was in her code and it was up to her to save the world every single day with the memory of his death still fresh. It was a cruel existence. Then Fix-It had bounced into her life literally, with the problem of the century.

Armageddon had been upon them. It was her duty to destroy the virus, but even during the whole stressful situation there had been Felix with his goofy smile, his easy going humor, respectful ways…he’d been brave and had stood up for what he’d believed in which was a quality she admired greatly. And then they’d been stuck in that Nesquick sand and she’d had to hit him (which sucked majorly but, it was for their own good). Then Felix was saving them both.

Tamora was her own savior, she’d been dusting herself off, pulling herself from the brink of disaster since the day she’d been programmed, but suddenly there he was and she hadn’t felt angry or stiff…but, safe. Calhoun felt safe and that was something so rare that it had her practically melting.

They spent a few precious seconds, making goo-goo eyes at each other, smiling like idiots before her senses came back to her like an electric shock. But, her skin still tingled a bit and the feeling of being safe lingered.

Felix was decided. He’d been decided nearly from the moment he’d laid eyes on Tamora, that she was the one for him. It wasn’t just that she was gorgeous, which goodness, she was but, everything about her filled him with a super honey glow. And when he’d hurt her, by saying those three words (A dynamite gal…) he’d been hurt as well.

The entire hike up to the Candy castle, he beat himself up for being so stupid. For putting that cold exterior back on her face. Her voice had been like ice. And Felix had another couple hours to stew in a fun-geon about his mistake. What would he do when he saw her again? If he saw her again…apologize? Of course. Let her hit him again? Probably. He deserved it.

But, then suddenly it was a whirl of emotions, as Ralph burst in, and he was realizing just how horrible everything was. The mysterious, candy coated go-kart was fixed up in a jiffy and soon they had broken out of the dungeon, speeding towards the race track. A blur of colors, confusion. Before Tamora was back. And punching Ralph in the face but, wow he was so happy to see her. She was okay!

Then the cy-bugs, where they teamed up. Bad guys and good guys. The fear of what could possibly be their final game over, the harsh sound of cy-bug wings, burning sugar, his world was falling apart, literally and figuratively. And all that Felix could remember was holding that little girl’s hand and looking up at Tamora, with her sweat drenched face, fierce but scared and thinking that if they ever got out of this he would protect her. He would fix whatever had happened to make her so cold. He would do whatever was possible to put that goofy smile back on her face.

Ralph saved the day. It filled his chest with pride to know that his brother, the one who he’d been coded with, was a true hero. And in celebration, he’d bounced up and kissed Calhoun on the cheek, a gigantic grin on his face only to freeze, when she froze. Oh no. Another mistake.

She lifted him up by his collar and he would deserve a punch, maybe ten, Felix was preparing for the pain when instead she was kissing him. What a kiss! His toes curled and he brought her in closer, his fingers curling in that lovely short hair. 

Those following weeks were very hectic but, wonderful. They rebuilt their lives and started new ones. It didn’t happen overnight. But, fixing broken hearts are a bit more difficult than smashed windows. It was worth it though. Every single smile, every hour and touch they shared was worth it. There were nights when they hardly talked, just kissed and touched, learning every single pixel. Then other nights, it was only the connection of their fingertips as they exchanged stories and ideas.

It was nearly fifteen days after things had begun to settle down when Felix slipped up with those three little words. Not ‘a dynamite gal’ which he made a point not to say anymore, but ‘I Love you.’ It just…happened. One moment they were discussing a silly thing, something about a new game that had been brought in, they were laughing and the next minute Felix was saying ‘I Love you.’ It was like the entire world had frozen to bask in his stupidity.

“I…” Felix stumbled, seeing the shock on Tamora’s face. How could he take that back? He couldn’t. “I…I’m sorry. Oh. Tami, that was…stupid of me, please forgive me.” A shaking hand ran through his slicked back hair just before soft fingers, curled around his wrist.

“No…it’s alright. It’s…all fine.” Calhoun murmured, softly, brows furrowed. “I just…haven’t heard those words in a while.”

Felix swallowed, not moving in case she pulled away. “D-do…you want to?” He asked, eyes wide and voice cautious. Tamora seemed equally afraid of moving. But more because she felt like at nay moment it could all disappear. The rug would be pulled out from under her and this remote happiness that she had found would be gone. It had happened before, why not now?

Slowly, she nodded. Felix’s breath caught in the back of his throat and he smiled softly, feeling like this was a huge leap for them. Gathering himself, he got up on his knees (which made them about even, what with Tamora sitting down next to him) and placed a kiss on her temple, breathing in her unique scent and murmuring, “I love you.” 

A light flush spread across her cheeks, which was his next destination. A soft kiss there. A louder, “I love you.” Next, he kissed her little nose and her eyes were half open, staring in utter amazement, bafflement. “I love you.” Just as he went to kiss the corner of her mouth, Tami, grabbed him and pulled them together, cutting him off and kissing the breath out of him.

They rolled around a little bit, like love sick teenagers, with Felix whispering those words every chance he could get until finally, in the space of a breath, she whispered them back against his mouth.

”I love you…”


End file.
